


Night Time Blues

by funhaus (sixthirty)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comfort, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Guns, Its hinted at - Freeform, LISTEN I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ALMOST FORGOTTEN TO TAG BRUCE, Light Angst, Multi, but for now enjoy my favourite blondie w her 2 bois, but its fine, i might delete this idk, idk how to tag: a story by me, idk if this is killemses or whatever james elyse adam is called, idk not major violence but still there??? i mean she shoots someone so, maybe ill add fahc, sorry for the unnecessary tags thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthirty/pseuds/funhaus
Summary: sometimes things happen. sometimes you do your job and things fall apart. sometimes things fall apart even before you do your job. sometimes you wanna say goodbye. sometimes you arent ready to say goodbye. maybe you dont want to. maybe you never really did at all. thats okay.





	Night Time Blues

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. the summary doesnt make fuckin sense and i wasnt gonna post but my friend posted somethin not related to this and i got a tiny bit of inspiration. sorry for the typos + the shortness. also posting this bc there's literally NO fakehaus fics and funhaus in general. be the change u want to see. ok thanks bye

The buzzing of the cicadas filled summer's late evening, humid air sticking to slightly sweaty skin as a soft pale hand gripped the pistol tightly. the weird stretch between Mount Chilliad and highway 1 grew silent as 10:34PM rolled around. Grapeseed went to sleep once more. The figure's footsteps grew closer to the rocky, non existent beach of the Alamo Sea. 

Out lying near the edge of the water was a small grey barn with rotting wood and an almost shaky structure as the soft breeze of the night began to fly. Creeping around the corner, pistol aimed straight ahead, a resounding click echoed into the night followed by a thump.

The job was done for today.

-

Elyse slid into the shitty leather seats of her jeep hours later. The moon shined brightly in the night sky, the silent beeps of the neon green clock flashing 2:45AM on her dashboard filled the air. It still wasn't bright enough. She pulled out of grapeseed's seedy motel lot and onto the main road, pulling into the silent lanes of highway 1 as the soft music from the radio filled the vacant space. 

3:30AM saw her in Paleto Bay. She sat on a rock, soft feet dipped into the water.

3:56AM saw her on the bridge in North Chumash with Mount Josiah ominously looming behind her. Sometimes she swears theres figures on the top, only looking at her. 

4:16AM saw her leaning on the rail of Del Perro Pier. Her phone laid on the top, inches away from the edge of the water and buzzing ever so consistently; maybe one more text and itll go tumbling down.

4:20AM saw her on the edge of the pier as the ocean spread for miles ahead of her. she gripped her phone tightly as texts from _j♡, adam♡, baby boy bruce, spooleo, joel, matt, lawrence_ piled in, before glancing at it and pitching it into the blue waters along with her silent wishes of them leaving her alone. 

5:00AM saw her in the same spot as before. Her head lowered and arms tightly wrapped around her knees as the waves lapped against the pillars of the structure, oh so gently and oh so slowly wearing away the algae covered wood along with her reason to stay away. 

5:30AM saw her getting pulled into someones arms. She gripped their arm tightly in a silent apology for staying away; she wasnt ready to say goodbye and she thinks she'll never want to.

6:00AM the sun filled the skies with soft hues of pink, red, orange, chasing away the darkness of the night once again. Elyse curled tightly into a ball on some bed as someone whispered promises of support, love, and safety to her even though she knew that the safety part was a lie. She didnt have enough energy to care anymore.

She finally let sleep take her away for a few hours as the 7:30AM sun woke up the birds once again.

_Now_ the job is done for today.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i added this like 18 hrs after i posted but if u wanna talk killems / funhaus ah cowchop or whatever i am [@yuwifan](http://twitter.com/yuwifan) over on twitter!!!


End file.
